Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the Tsurune anime. Synopsis Masaki introduces himself to the club as their new coach. Many of the members are confused at who exactly is he, but Tomio tells them that they are old acquaintances and that he has a kyudo career of fifteen years. Minato notices he had cut his hair, which he says it's because it was getting in the way. Kaito exclaims about how surprised he is that Masaki will be their coach, as he had said he would be taking a break from kyudo for a while. Minato is surprised to hear that, but pleased. Masaki recognizes Nanao, who says he heard about him from Kaito. Seiya introduces himself formally, and Ryouhei does the same after. Masaki tells the club to begin practice. Tomio leaves practice in Masaki's hands as he has a faculty meeting. Masaki notices Minato stalling, but he insists that he isn't. Minato shoots and misses, but Masaki compliments him on being able to hold his draw a lot longer than before. Kaito fumes about their friendly relationship, but Seiya notes that he also seems to be well-acquainted with their new coach. Kaito realizes that Minato didn't tell him about Masaki, but Seiya wonders why Masaki didn't tell him about knowing Minato. When Kaito tells him how odd it is that he doesn't know anything about his supposed "bestie", Seiya only says that he never would have expected him to say the word "bestie". The next day at practice, Kaito shouts at Ryouhei and Minato for aligning the targets incorrectly. The girls and Nanao make fun of how fussy he is acting. Masaki and Tomio arrive and remark on how loud he was shouting. Tomio tells him the importance of mutual understanding, as the heart of kyudo is teamwork. Kaito is confused, as he knows kyudo to be an individual sport. Masaki tells him to keep what Tomio said in mind. At night, when Kaito and Nanao are hanging out in Kaito's bedroom, Nanao guesses that he said that because they are in the group competition. Kaito takes out a first-aid kit and puts a bandage on Nanao's left arm, as he had hit it with his bowstring earlier. Kaito tells him the objectivity of kyudo--if you miss, you lose--is what makes it great, and it wasn't about making people feel good. Nanao suggests that he is just sulking about the fact that Masaki is paying attention to other people besides him, but Kaito tells him to shut up. He goes on to say that because of his possessiveness, he never introduced him to Masaki, and it is also why he does not like Minato and Masaki knowing each other. Kaito stubbornly denies it, saying that he doesn't like Minato because he is an airhead who doesn't think about anything. Meanwhile, Minato is making dinner for himself and his father at home. His father notes that he seems to be enjoying himself for the first time in a long time, as he is humming. The doorbell rings, and when Minato's father goes to get it, he sees Seiya and Kuma, wanting to talk to Minato. Seiya is flustered to see Minato's father back home early for once. Minato asks him what does he need, but Seiya makes up an excuse about asking about homework and returns home, sighing about his plan failing. The next day at practice, Ryouhei is having trouble stringing his bow. Kaito roughly tells him how to do it. Ryouhei thanks him and in the process accidentally hitting Minato on the forehead with his bow. Ryouhei apologizes profusely and Seiya rushes over, but Minato reassures them that he is alright. Seiya scolds Ryouhei for not paying more attention and Kaito for rushing a beginner. Minato tries to defuse the situation but Kaito shouts at him to stop the nice-guy act. Masaki arrives and announces that they will be doing a mock tournament today in groups of five. Kaito protests that it's too soon for the rest of them and Noa points out that there are only three girls. Masaki says that he as well as an "oni archer" will be joining them. That "oni archer" turns out to be Tomio, to everyone's shock. Masaki tells them that it is rare occasion for Tomio to shoot a bow, as he has back problems. Everyone else seem unconvinced. Kaito is the first to decide to join, since Masaki will be taking part, but is surprised when he learns that he will be playing against him. Masaki tells them to figure out their firing order in five minutes. Kaito has lost his enthusiasm after learning he will not be shooting with Masaki. Ryouhei asks Seiya to choose the firing order, and he decides to have everyone nominate themselves. Nanao decides to be the oomae, and Ryouhei decides to go after. Masaki announces that the losers will have to be servants to the winners and do whatever they say. Kaito decides that Minato should be the naka and then he and Seiya bicker over who has to be the ochi. After time's up, Masaki gathers everyone and explains the etiquette for entering the shajo ''and tournament shooting rules, and then the mock tournament begins. The boys shoot first, in the order of Nanao, Ryouhei, Minato, Seiya and Kaito. The girls' mixed team shoots after them in the order of Rika, Noa, Yuuna, Tomio and Masaki. When it is Tomio's turn to shoot, the boys notice how much he is shaking and are convinced that they will win, but are amazed when he hits the target in the center. When Masaki hits, all the boys are enchanted by his shooting. The girls' mixed team ends up winning, making the boys the losers and therefore the servants. Forced to wear servant tees, the boys are made to pull weeds from the archery range. Nanao and Ryouhei talk about how even Kaito was nervous at the tournament, but he vehemently denies it and says it was Minato who was nervous. As Seiya and Kaito prepare to bicker again with Nanao joining in, Ryouhei tells them to all get along. After their work is done, Kaito demands a rematch, but is told that Tomio had hurt his back again and could not draw a bow again. Seiya angrily asks how long is he going to continue this, and Masaki answers with forever before clarifying that he is joking, saying that they will only be servants for today and the three-day weekend in two weeks. The club will be holding a training camp on that weekend in order to strengthen themselves for the prefectural tournament. The camp will be held at the kyudojo at his shrine. Kaito is enthusiastic, but Nanao says he will have a date on that weekend. He is surprised when Masaki doesn't force him to go. Minato and Seiya also decide to go, as well as Ryouhei who is enthusiastic about having a barbecue. After some hesitation, Nanao decides to go as well. Rika says she will be there, but needs to ask permission from her parents first. Masaki tells them to get ready and for the boys to not forget their servant shirts. Later, after Kaito feeds his cat Lucy, he gets a text from Masaki telling him to arrive an hour early before the training camp starts on the first day, as he has a favor to ask of him. Kaito is thrilled and immediately agrees to it. Kaito arrives early on the day of the training camp. When he gets to the shrine, there is a man there taking photos of the scenery, and takes a picture of him as well. Inside the shrine, Masaki helps Minato put on a kimono which had belonged to his deceased grandfather. They are preparing to do a ''yawatashi, a ceremonial shooting before a tournament. Minato asks him why before he only told him to go back instead of join the kyudo club, but before Masaki could answer, Kaito rushes in, dragging the photographer behind him. Masaki tells him not to misunderstand the situation and that the man he is dragging behind him is actually his older brother, Ren. The rest of the club members along with Tomio and Ren arrive at the kyudojo and wait for the yawatashi to start. Nanao and Noa whisper about how Masaki and Ren don't look like brothers at all. Masaki, Kaito and Minato then appear and Tomio announces the beginning of the yawatashi and the training camp. Kaito stays with Masaki while Minato goes to the azuchi. Minato thinks about how the yawatashi is a prayer to the god of archery for the safety of the archers, and that if he existed, he is sure that he is watching Masaki right at that moment. He hopes that the god will smile on him some day as well. Characters in Order of Appearance * Masaki Takigawa * Noa Shiragiku * Tomio Morioka * Yuuna Hanazawa * Rika Seo * Seiya Takehaya * Minato Narumiya * Minato's father * Ryouhei Yamanouchi * Kaito Onogi * Nanao Kisaragi * Ren Takigawa * Akihiro Yasaka (mentioned) Adaptation Notes Trivia * The concern Seiya shows after Ryohei hitting Minato's head by accident with the bow, is mostly due to a kyudo bow's average weight, which is approximately 30-45lb (13.5-20kg).Equipment and Clothing. International Kyudo Federation. Retrieved on 4th Jan. 2018. This is also the weight of most mass produced bows.Yumi (bow). Sambu Kyuguten Shop. Retrieved on 4th Jan. 2018. References Navigation Category:Episodes